Attack of the Killer Bunnies
by twilightnite
Summary: Jasper goes hunting and when vampire bunnies appear, everyone blames him. But it is really him? R&R! Completed!
1. Jasper's hunting didn't go so well

**Jasper goes hunting and when vampire bunnies appear, everyone blames him. But it is really him?**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight and New Moon**

Chapter One: Jasper's hunting didn't go so well

Alice 's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, bored. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was shopping. Rosalie and Emmett went to play baseball somewhere. Jasper was hunting, and Edward and Bella were at school. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I left school early so that Jasper could go hunting, and Emmett could play baseball. God, does he love baseball. I was supposed to decorate the house for the birthday party that we were going to throw Bella later. But as I sat in my empty house with nothing to do, I decided to start decorating. I jumped off of the couch, and ran into the kitchen that we rarely use, and started to look there for decorations.

When I looked in every cupboard and in every drawer, I realized that there was nothing in there. I sighed, and walked back to the living room couch, when I heard the door slam.

I walked out in to the living room, and looked to the door. I was surprised to see Jasper there, but he looked as shocked as I was. He was holding the door back, and I didn't understand why.

"Jasper, I thought you went hunting." I said.

"I was!" Jasper yelled over the roar of something that was on the other side of the door. I walked over to help him, but then the ruckus stopped. Jasper let go of the door, and faced me.

"Oh god Jasper. What did you do this time?" I asked, folding my arms.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I watched as my husband walked down the hall to the stairs. I sighed. I wondered what was on the other side of the door, so I opened the front door, and looked out into the pouring rain.

Sitting in the grass, were a bunch of cute, fluffy bunnies. I smiled, and they all looked up at me with red eyes. Wait, bunnies don't have red eyes. I thought to myself. The bunnies then started for me, with sharp, pointed teeth. I quickly shoved the door closed, and ran into the house. I could still hear the clawing of the bunnies' small fingers at the door.

"JASPER!" I screamed. Jasper soon appeared, and smiled faintly.

" Alice ."

My facial expression must have looked pretty scary because Jasper's eyes got real wide.

" Alice , tell me you did not open that door!" Jasper said, walking past me, and out the window that overlooked the front yard.

"Sorry?" I said.

" Alice , you can see the future. Did you see the rabbits?"

The truth was, I didn't. I don't know exactly why my visions were not working today.

"Jasper, just tell me that you killed the bunnies, and I promise that I won't get mad." I said, closing my eyes, and squeezing the bridge of my nose.

Jasper looked away from the window. "One, just one."

I walked over to the window, and sighed. "They're gone, Jasper." I said, smiling faintly.

"Good. Thank the lord."

I raised an eyebrow. "Come on; help me set up for the party."

**Thanks for reading. Will update soon!**

**Kirs**


	2. JASPER!

**Go Chapter 2! XD**

**GO BUNNIES!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: JASPER!

Bella's POV

Edward and his family were throwing a birthday party for me today, and after school, Edward drove me to his house. As we pulled into the driveway, we noticed the bunnies.

"What the-?" Edward said, parking his car.

I noticed the small, cute bunnies, and smiled.

"Aww! Look at the bunnies Edward!" I said.

"Yeah. Sure."

Edward looked at me, a concerned expression on his face. Then he looked out of the window at the bunnies. He sighed, and got out of the car. I sat in the car, amazed at the number of bunnies.

Edward stood at the passenger side door, waiting for me to come out of the car. I looked out at him and smiled. He smiled back. I opened the car door, and then the bunnies ran toward us.

I screamed as the army of cute bunnies sprinted our way, their eyes on me. I sat back in the passenger seat. Edward just stood there, looking at the bunnies in utter shock. That's when I noticed their eyes.

Edward's POV

That's when I noticed their eyes.

Bella was screaming hysterically, and I grabbed her hand. We ran toward the front door, mad rabbits chasing us.

"JASPER, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as Bella and I got into the house, both of us holding the door back.

There was silence.

"JASPER! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled, still holding back the door.

Bella had stopped screaming by now, but she was hyperventilating in the corner.

Jasper walked in, and looked out of the window.

"They're gone, Edward." He said calmly, walking into the other room. I stood up straight.

I walked over to Bella, and pulled her off of the floor. Then I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Bella." I said into her ear. She looked up, and smiled. When we let go, Bella looked confused. "Ok, what's with the bunnies?" she asked me. I looked at her, trying not to laugh. "Jasper went hunting. That's all I have to say." Bella nodded slowly, and then we walked into the living room.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


	3. It Wasn't Me

**Chapter 3 of Attack of the Killer Bunnies. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – We don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

Chapter Three: It Wasn't Me

Emmett's POV

When I first saw the bunnies, I knew there was trouble. Especially when I parked the Jeep into the driveway, Rosalie looked real scared. I got out of the car, but Rosalie was already there.

"Jasper? Jasper, you here?" she called her brother's name.

I looked around at the bunnies, and then back at Rosalie.

"Jasper? Jasper Hale, where are you?!" Rosalie seemed scared.

I followed her. When she noticed me, she spun around. There were tears in her eyes. "Emmett! We gotta find my brother!" She turned around, but I grabbed her arm. "Why are you crying, Rose?" I asked. She wiped the tears away. "I'll tell you later." She said, running into the house.

Rosalie's POV

I ran into the house, looking for my brother. This had happened before, when he couldn't control himself. Last time, he got hurt. I couldn't let that happen again.

"Jasper! Jasper!"

I ran down the hall, and when I turned the corner, my brother was there.

"Jasper, what did you do?" I said, tears coming back to my eyes.

"Rosalie, you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Ok, just fine. Just promise that you won't do that again." I said, hugging him.

"Rose, the rabbit thing, well-"

"Well what?" I looked up, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Well, I kinda only had one." Jasper said.

"Wait, you didn't make them all vampires?"

"What? No. I killed the rabbit. What do you mean by vampires?"

I walked to the door, and looked out the window. Most of the rabbits were gone. One lone rabbit looked at me, and hissed? I yelped, and ran into the living room. Jasper was standing there, looking at me, concerned.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, fine."

Jasper and I stood there in silence for a couple minutes, until I heard a faint voice calling my name.

"Oh my god! Emmett!"

I sprinted outside, and Emmett was getting attacked by the fluffy, somewhat evil, bunnies!

"Rose, a little help here!"

"Hang on!"

Emmett was trying to twist his way out of the crowd of angry rabbits. Jasper had run out of the house too, and was trying to guide the rabbits away. All of a sudden, the rabbits had moved on and started for Jasper. I screamed. Edward ran out of the house. "What is going on out here?"

I looked at him.

"Edward! You gotta help!"

He closed his eyes real quick, and then opened them. Then he did something that I would have never have done. He hissed back at them. Jasper looked shocked, and Emmett chuckled. Edward heard, and hissed at Emmett. Then, like magic, all the rabbits had disappeared into the woods. Edward looked at me.

"There."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem."

He walked into the house, followed by Emmett. Jasper walked over to me. His eyes were full of panic.

"That was really weird."

"What was?"

"How Edward just hissed at the rabbits. I mean, I could have done that."

I smiled.

I followed Jasper into the house without looking back.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review!**

**Kirs**


	4. Victoria and her Army of Bunnies

**Chapter 4! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or New Moon**

Chapter four: Victoria and her army of bunnies

Bella's POV

It was getting pretty late, and I was sitting here in Alice 's bedroom waiting for the party to start. She had pulled out the blue dress I wore to prom, but I decided that I wasn't going to wear it. She told me that it would be fun to, but I had just shaken my head.

I jumped off of her bed, and looked out of her window. Her window was a view of the forest. The trees were dark, but I swore I saw someone with wild, crazy hair walking through the woods. Oh no. Victoria ! 

I sprinted downstairs, and almost crashed into Edward.

"Edward! Victoria 's here, Edward!" I was trying not to cry.

" Victoria ?"

"Yeah, I swear I saw her!"

Edward looked around the room.

" Alice !"

Alice danced out of the kitchen and smiled at Edward, and kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled back.

"Yeah Edward?"

"Do you see anything strange?"

Alice stood there for a second. Then her mouth made a little 'o' of horror, and her eyes got big.

" Victoria !"

Alice looked at me, scared.

"Should we get her out of here?" Edward asked.

"No. Victoria will pass. But there is something that I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Jasper didn't start that riot outside. It was her."

"The rabbits? Are you serious?" Edward was trying not to smile.

I could guess what he meant. Victoria had a army of mad bunnies. I thought it was hilarious too, and I was trying not to laugh. Alice was looking at us strange, and walked back into the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review!**

**Kirs**


	5. The Big Plan

**Chapter 5! Sheesh don't you all look thrilled….XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - In Profile**

Chapter five: The Big Plan

Alice 's POV

I walked back into the kitchen. I couldn't believe that Edward and Bella would laugh about something that serious. I mean, I couldn't imagine Victoria and a bunch of mad bunnies, but the main thing is that Victoria 's _here._ She could still be after Bella. I need to find out a way to stop them.

Bella's POV

I couldn't stop laughing. Edward had his mouth in a hard line. It was obvious that he was also trying not to laugh when I was.

"Ok." I said calming down.

"Yeah." Edward said, trying not to smile.

Edward and I walked past the kitchen when we heard Alice 's voice through the wall.

"I GOT IT!" she screamed.

She ran out of the kitchen and sprinted past us. Edward grabbed her arm before she ran into the wall.

"What?"

"WE BURN THE BUNNIES!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed at her.

"It does seem possible." Edward said.

"That is the only way to kill them, Bella." Alice said.

Edward let go of Alice 's arm, and he nodded in agreement.

Alice skipped the other way to go find the rest of her siblings, and tell them.

I sat on the couch, and folded my arms across my chest. Edward came to sit next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But technically, they are already dead. The only way to really kill them is to burn them."

I looked at him.

"Yeah, I know. Okay." I said.

Edward got off of the couch, and held out his hand for me to take.

"**WE BURN THE BUNNIES!" Geez Alice!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


	6. Victoria's Gone

**A short chapter and all, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Profile**

Chapter six: Victoria 's Gone

Alice 's POV

I ran back into the kitchen, looking for matches. When I finally found them, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out of the kitchen window to see Carlisle and Esme get out of the Mercedes. Unfortunately, the bunnies were back, and they almost attacked my parents. Esme had noticed them, and screamed. Carlisle yelled Jasper's name -of course- and they tried to dodge the evil bunnies of doom.

I heard the door slam. I heard Carlisle yell Jasper's name again, and I heard Jasper yell "It wasn't me!" from the other room. I tried not to laugh. Esme strolled into the kitchen, a look of shock and anger across her face.

"Jasper!" she screamed.

"Ow Esme! Sitting here!" I said, squinting in the darkness.

Esme also squinted in the darkness, and concern spread substituted the anger and shock from her face.

" Alice ? What are you doing?"

I hadn't realized that I was still holding the matches. Now Esme looked scared.

"Oh, no mom. I am going to use them on the bunnies outside."

"What?"

"See, Victoria created those vampire bunnies outside, and Edward and I are going to kill them so that-"

I was cut off. Then I saw Victoria , and a sign that said, 'Now Entering Canada.'

I sighed when my kitchen came back into my vision. Esme was staring at me concerned.

I smiled to assure her that I was still here.

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yeah. Victoria 's gone."

" Victoria 's here?"

"Was." I said smiling, walking out of the kitchen.

Esme followed after me.

" Alice , do you think that Jasper didn't create the rabbits out there?"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, I know that he didn't do it."

Then I ran into the living room to show Edward the matches.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


	7. Alice & matches! What were we thinking?

**Yay for Chapter 7! Woop! Woop! XD**

Chapter seven: Alice has the matches! Oh God, what were we thinking?

Bella's POV

Edward was pacing back and forth in the living room. I was sitting on the couch watching Edward trying to think of a plan. Alice ran into the room, a big smile spread across her face, and she was screaming her head off. Edward and I had to cup our hands over our ears.

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled over her screaming.

"SHUT UP ALICE !" Rosalie screamed from the other room.

Alice stopped screaming, but her face was still creeping me out. Edward and I lowered our hands from our ears, and looked at each other.

" Victoria 's gone!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"That's good, but is she still creating evil rabbits?" Edward asked, his face serious.

Alice quickly closed her eyes, and shook her head. Then she opened her eyes.

"No."

I sighed of relief.

Edward faintly smiled.

"And….I've got the matches!"

Alice held the small box, and shook it in front of Edward's face.

"Ok, ok."

"Well, you ready?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but does Esme want us to torch up her yard?" Edward asked.

I looked at Edward, and he looked back at me and smiled. Alice had her eyes closed again. Then she fluttered them open.

"She'll get mad, but she'll be happy that all the vampire bunnies are gone."

"Ok, ready." Edward said, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

I followed them to the front door, and waved as Alice walked out into the darkness. Edward gave me a hug before he left.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


	8. Uh oh Victoria's back!

**Here's Chapter 8 for ya! Enjoy!**

Chapter eight: Uh oh. Victoria 's back

Bella's POV

I sat on the couch, watching television, when Esme walked by.

"Hello Bella!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled back, not so cheerful.

Esme noticed that I was sitting by myself.

"Bella, where's Edward?"

"Outside, torching bunnies with Alice ." I said, my eyes not coming off of the television screen.

"What!" Esme yelled, running toward the door.

I decided to see this for myself. I followed Esme to the door, and peered out of the window. I could just see the silhouettes of a boy with messy hair and a girl with a pixie like hair cut running into the woods.

I grabbed my coat, and ran out into the night. Esme had wished me good luck, and closed the door behind me.

Alice's POV

Torching bunnies was fun. I mean, I felt a little teary eyed, but it was for the residents of Forks. I mean, we didn't want these rabbits to go off into the town, biting people, and turning them into vampires. I would kick myself if that happened.

Edward and I walked through the forest, me always ahead, looking for the little rascals. When I would find one, I would raise my box of matches, and light one.

After we would kill it, we would bury it. That's why Edward carried the shovel.

Anyway, we happened to be walking when I stopped short.

" Alice ?" I heard Edward's voice in front of me.

I saw Victoria again. She had come back! She was striding through these woods. Then I saw Bella. She was walking outside, yelling our names. Then I saw Victoria see her, and she was about to attack. But I didn't see the rest. I screamed, and fell to the ground, crying.

I heard Edward kneel beside me.

" Alice , you okay?"

I looked up.

"No, Victoria 's back! And she's going to attack Bella!"

Edward looked around the dark woods.

" Alice , I don't see anything."

"But it was in my vision. Victoria 's back!" I said, standing up. I looked at Edward. I could just make out his gold eyes which were glinting in the dark.

" Alice , it's going to be alright."

I nodded. I sure hope it was.

Bella's POV

"Edward! Alice !" I yelled.

I was walking in the direction that I had seen them take.

When I got to the path to the woods, I heard rustling in front of me. I sprinted, and then I heard Edward's voice. I had found them. When I got to the clearing, Alice was on the ground, crying. Edward was sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. When he saw me, he jumped up. Alice turned around, and I could see her gold eyes widen.

"Bella! What are you doing out here?" Alice asked, standing up.

"Um, looking for you?"

"Yeah, but there is someone looking for _you_. You gotta get back into the house." Edward said.

"Wait, what?" I was so confused.

Edward sighed.

"Just go into the house. I'll explain later."

I didn't want to start a fight, so I walked until I couldn't see Edward and his sister anymore.

**So what'd ya think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


	9. Matches and Fire Colored Hair

**Here's Chapter 9 for ya! Enjoy!**

Chapter nine: Matches and fire colored hair

Bella's POV 

I trudged through the wet muddy grass and up to the Cullen's house. I sighed as I came to the front porch, and sat there, waiting for Edward and Alice to come back.

I wondered what had freaked them both out. Did Alice have a vision? I really wanted to find out. I stood up, and was about to go inside, when I heard rustling in the bushes next to me. I sighed with relief. It had to be Edward and Alice. But as I looked closer, the person behind the bush seemed to be older than Edward and Alice. I swore that it looked a little like Victoria, but Victoria left. Didn't she?

"Edward?! Alice?!"

No answer, but they did come out of the woods. They were both holding lit matches. I looked around, but I didn't see anything.

"Don't move Bella," Edward said.

I didn't. I didn't even know what was going on.

"What is going on?" I said, just in time to see Edward and Alice head for the back, chasing whoever was on the other side of that bush.

I just stood there, appalled. I decided to go see for myself what was going on, so I got off of the porch, and ran into the backyard.

I could make out Edward and Alice from the dark, but there was someone else there. They had wild, fire red hair, and from the lit matches, I could see the face of my worst enemy, Victoria.

"Victoria. Leave. Now." Alice said, still holding the match.

No one seemed to notice that I was here, so I stayed low.

Victoria put her hands up in defense.

"Ok, fine. You got me."

Victoria was about to turn around, when she noticed me. She smiled. Edward looked behind him, saw me, then turned around, and threw a match at Victoria.

"No!" I screamed.

Now it was Alice's turn to notice me.

"Bella!" she hissed.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, you better be." She said, turning back around to see that Edward had completely missed Victoria, and was trying to light another match.

Alice threw her match, and was about to light another one, when we heard a scream.

"MY HAIR!"

Victoria's hair was on fire! Alice had thrown the match onto her head!

I giggled as Victoria tried to put it out, and ran into the woods.

We could still hear her screaming over our laughter.

**The story's almost over, the next chapter is the last…:'(**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


	10. Surprise?

**This is the last chapter, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter ten: Surprise?

Bella's POV

We were still cracking up when we got into the house. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were no where to be seen. I hadn't really noticed until Alice yelled something that I quite didn't get.

Esme and Carlisle came from the kitchen, Esme holding a huge cake that she possibly couldn't have made herself. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came from the other room, smiling –except for Rosalie- and were holding boxes of all sizes. I blushed. I couldn't believe that I could have deserved this all. Edward put his arm around my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

I smiled, and hugged him.

Alice's POV

Bella's party lasted till about midnight, and Edward drove her home. The party was really fun, and Bella really enjoyed it. I was real happy.

When Edward came back home, he smiled at me faintly, and went upstairs to his room. That struck me that there was something wrong.

I danced quietly up to my brother's bedroom door, and knocked quietly. Edward opened the door, and I looked up at him. He looked paler than usual.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine."

"You sure? You look paler than usual." I was nervous for my brother.

Edward sighed.

"I just wish that we can at least throw Bella a normal birthday party."

I sighed too.

"At least Bella enjoyed her party." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure."

"Edward, she loved it. I know. I can see." I said, hugging him.

"I know."

"Well, see ya." I said, letting go, and waving.

"Yeah, see you."

I smiled as I walked downstairs. Jasper was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me, scared.

"Alice, your smile is sort of creeping me out."

"Sorry," I laughed, and hugged him.

"Alice?"

I looked up at my husband.

"Yeah?"

Jasper looked down at me. I smiled up at him, and let go of him. I was still smiling, and he still looked scared.

"Sorry." I said, my face falling.

"Yeah." Jasper said, walking back into the living room.

Jasper's POV

After escaping Alice, I sat onto the couch in the living room, picked up a book, and began to read it. I kept reading until I heard an annoying hiss. I put the book down, and looked out of the window. There, sitting in the middle of the front lawn, was one of the vampire rabbits. I shook my head, and went back to my book. Then the hissing started again, and this time I was ready to go and attack it. The hissing continued, and I knew only one person that I was going to take it out on. I got off of the couch, and stormed up the stairs.

"ALICE!"

The End

**Hope you liked it! This is the end!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kirs**


End file.
